


Sandwiches

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's hungry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of silliness I found in an old journal. Not sure when I originally wrote it or what inspired it, but I still think it's funny.
> 
> Set relatively soon after Megan Connor arrives in Cascade.

"Hey, Jimbo," Megan said, perching on the edge of Jim's desk.

Jim grimaced when he heard the familiar (and annoying) epithet. 

"What's up, Megan?" He considered nicknaming her "Kanga" but she'd probably consider it a compliment, especially since kangaroos could be very dangerous.

"I over heard some of the guys talking bad about you," she confided.

Blair's ears perked up. "What'd they say?"

"Doesn't matter, Chief," Jim said, going back to his file.

"Sure it does, Jim. You need to know what people are saying so you can correct it if it's wrong." Blair turned to Megan, asking, "So, what are they saying?"

"Well," she leaned closer, "they're saying that Jim here," she gestured to Jim, who was trying very hard to pretend not to be listening, "likes dick sandwiches."

Blair shook his head quickly. "No, see, that's definitely wrong. Jim doesn't like the bread."

The response was so unexpected, Jim barked out a laugh, startling Megan and most of the bullpen. She stood quickly, unsure how to respond.

Blair was grinning from ear to ear when Jim finally looked at him.

"What?" Blair asked with a shrug. 

Jim just shook his head.

"Let's go get some lunch," Jim said, standing and grabbing his jacket. "And bring your buns."


End file.
